


Afternoon Delight

by Furious_Winter



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 17:13:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1696070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Furious_Winter/pseuds/Furious_Winter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For sansmerci on Tumblr, part of the AxG fan work exchange. Prompt: "Afternoon Delight - Person A forgets their lunch at home and Person B drops by their workplace and picks them up for lunch and a little nookie in the car :D"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afternoon Delight

**Author's Note:**

> This is for sansmerci on Tumblr, part of the AxG fan work exchange. Someone had to drop out at the last moment so I offered to fill one of the prompts. I don't think I've written and finished anything in two days since I first started writing fics. :P A big thanks goes out to ladyilliya, also on Tumblr, for beta reading this for me! I hope y'all like it!
> 
> The prompt is: "Afternoon Delight - Person A forgets their lunch at home and Person B drops by their workplace and picks them up for lunch and a little nookie in the car :D"

When she’d seen the sack lunch she’d prepared for him still sitting on the kitchen counter after he’d left, Arya rolled her eyes and picked up her phone to text him. 

_To Gendry:_ You forgot your lunch again. 

_From Gendry:_ Dammit. I’m sorry, love. 

_To Gendry:_ Want me to bring it by?

 _From Gendry:_ No, that’s fine. You have your doctor’s appointment and all.

 _To Gendry:_ But what will you eat?

 _From Gendry:_ I’ll just walk over to the gas station and get something. 

Arya knew from experience that arguing with him was a fruitless effort. Either she’d have to make things go her way or let him have his. On this particular day she’d decided to simply let it be and allow him his Funyuns and energy drinks, but after her visit to her doctor she changed her mind. She hurriedly went to the nearest drive-thru fast food restaurant and then drove immediately to the construction site in order to catch him on his lunch break. 

When she pulled up, he was sitting with a group of his coworkers, all of them eating whatever they’d brought with them, save Gendry, who was sipping on a Monster with a large bag of Funyuns beside him. _Just as I predicted,_ she thought. Arya honked the horn and they all looked her way, with Gendry getting up and walking briskly to the car. She rolled the window down as he approached. 

“Hey,” he smiled, “I told you not to bother with bringing my lunch. I-”

She cut him off and instructed him, “Get in the car.”

Gendry furrowed his brow, “Is everything alright?”

“Just get in.” she commanded as she unlocked the doors. 

Gendry gave a wayward glance over his shoulder to his coworkers, grumbling something unintelligible, as he opened the door and got in the car. “I’ve only got about thirty minutes left on lunch. Did you bring me something to eat?” he asked as he turned to look in the back seat, spying a McDonald’s bag and grabbing it before shoving a handful of fries hungrily into his mouth. “Wash effryfing alhrigh agh fhe wochwor?”

With an exasperated sigh, she asked, “Is there somewhere we can go to be alone?”

He swallowed. “We are alone.”

Arya gave a pointed glance to his coworkers. “I mean away from prying eyes.”

He gave her a puzzled look as he opened the box of his Big Mac and took a large bite. “Ohmm…” Gendry donned the pained expression he wore when he was thinking as he chewed and then swallowed. “We’ve got some dumpsters lined up around back for trash and whatnot. Why,” he grew concerned, “are you okay?”

Arya didn’t answer him and instead shifted to drive and stepped on the gas, driving around to the back of the construction site and parking behind the row of dumpsters. She took a deep breath as she turned to face him and smiled slightly, “I’m ovulating.”

About to take another bite of his Big Mac, he stopped, mouth still open and looking at her out the corner of his eye as a conglomeration of Mac sauce, dehydrated onions and shredded lettuce fell from his sandwich and onto his shirt. He put the sandwich down and smiled widely. “That’s great!” he beamed as realization hit him. “Oh!” He seemed to fumble for words. “So, now?”

Arya nodded. 

He emphasized, _“Right now?”_ as he glanced at the time on the dashboard. 

She nodded again, more slowly and with condescending enthusiasm as she grinned at him. They’d tried for about a year before Sansa finally convinced her to see a specialist. Surprisingly, it had turned out to be a good thing for her to heed her sister’s advice. The doctor had informed her that it was possible for her to have children through natural conception, but that it would be difficult. In vitro fertilization was also an option, but it was ridiculously expensive. Thus, they’d decided to try their luck at the mercy of medicine in the hopes that drugs might be enough to coax her body into fertility. Not even an hour ago, the doctor had quite plainly informed her that she should attempt to conceive as soon as possible. 

“Like, now?” she had asked Dr. Tarly before correcting herself, “I mean, not this particular moment in time,” she laughed uncomfortably, “but soon?”

The large man repeated himself, “As soon as possible.”

Gendry reached over and pulled her to him, the center console proving to be a most inconvenient obstacle, and proceeded to begin kissing down her neck to her collarbone. Although she appreciated the sentiment, she lightly smacked him repeatedly on the back. “Gendry, st-” she involuntarily and sharply inhaled as one of his hands grazed her breast, “stop it. There’s no time for that.”

He cleared his throat as he drew back from her, “Oh. Right. Sorry.” 

“Let’s just get in the back and-” they both attempted to climb between the seats, his hardness pressing against her through his blue jeans and reminding her of when they first started having sex, rushed and paranoid of being caught, back in high school. Somehow, she managed to squeeze through and plopped onto the back seat, helping him to join her. He got on top of her as they kissed while she fumbled at the belt on his jeans, finally unfastening it and then undoing the button. He shoved his pants and underwear down far enough to free himself while she hiked up her miniskirt, sans underwear, enough for him to press into her. 

Perhaps it was the hormones, perhaps it was her excitement at the news from the doctor, or it might even have been his current condition. It reminded her of when he would walk off the baseball field after practice years ago, dirty and his chest slick with sweat with his jersey thrown over his shoulder, but she was so wet that it felt almost like the mouth of the Trident was between her legs. He easily slid inside her, filling her as she gasped and arched her back. 

He began to drive into her, all the while feeling every inch of her torso beneath her shirt and gripping her, caressing her. She pulled his head to her and kissed him deeply, hungry for him and needing all of him. When Gendry’s moans became more pronounced, she knew he was close and grabbed hold of his buttocks, pulling him as deep into her as she could as his body shuddered and he pulsed within her. He panted and rested his forehead against hers, grinning. 

Arya returned his smile. She jested, “I think that was a record, even faster than our first time.”

With a playful scowl, he replied, “Hey, I’ve got to finish my lunch.” He pushed away from her and sat up, pulling his pants back to his waist. “I need all the energy I can get for tonight.”

She propped herself up against the door, smoothing down her skirt and straightening her top. “Oh really?” Arya teased, “Think you can break the record twice in one day?”

“Not at all.” Gendry reached into the front seat and grabbed what remained of his Big Mac. With a wink, he added, “Tonight’s going to be all about you.” They both returned to the front seats of the car, using the doors this time, and she drove him back around to the front of the construction site. Before getting out, Gendry leaned over and gave Arya a quick kiss. “Goodbye, Mrs. Waters. I love you.”

She smiled back at him, “I love you too, Mr. Waters.”


End file.
